


riding with a stranger on a hope and a prayer

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a Horror Game, Car Sex, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Priest!Dad Egbert, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Dave just needs a ride to the nearest motel, and he’s plenty thankful for the priest who just happens to know the way.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 29





	riding with a stranger on a hope and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the game “Rides With Strangers”, I’ve tried to incorporate different elements of it into this.

Dave just needed a ride, he’d been walking all day and his feet were killing him. He could feel the rub of fabric against his skin from the inside of his shoes and he can only imagine that he’d rubbed the skin there raw.

He’d passed up the chance to ride with some trucker a long ways back (the man had been eyeing him up and he didn’t want him to think he was _easy_ and not to mention that he kind of looked like his brother Dirk but older), and now it was starting to grow dark.

The sky was a beautiful peach color, pinks and purples with scattered clouds and it was probably a sweet taste, the sky. 

But it was steadily bruising, night taking over and soon it would be scattered with stars and the moon would hang heavy in its pool.

He needs a ride.

Pushing aside everything he knows about stranger danger, possible murderers and kidnappers, he succumbs to standing on the side of the road with his thumb out.

It’s harder than it looks, many cars pass him by and he’s starting to get antsy, it’s getting darker out and he needs to find a place to rest for the night.

Just as he drops his hand and prepares himself for the long trek through the dark for the nearest motel, he sees a car pull up and slow beside him.

He tenses, unsure of what the other could possibly want despite his need for help when the window rolled down.

It was a priest.

Huh.

“Hello, son, pardon my asking but do you need a ride, by chance?” 

He has bright blue eyes framed with long lashes,  _ puppy dog eyes,  _ Dave’s mind supplies, and black hair. It’s dark but there’s gray hairs scattered throughout and something feels wrong.. but he can’t place it.

Maybe it’s just his inherent distaste of religion shining through, making him see this man as an enemy.

He’s still waiting on an answer.

“Oh, uh, yes.. Father, I need a ride, if you don’t mind. Just to the nearest motel for the night.” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and tries to soothe the hair standing up in alarm.

If Dirk had taught him anything at all, it was that if something  _ felt  _ wrong then there’s a nine out of ten chance that something  **_was_ ** wrong. However, his brother wasn’t there and he’s desperately in need of help, so when the priest nods and unlocks his door, he climbs in.

It’s warm inside, not that it was too cold outside and the priest rolls the window back up but he doesn’t lock the doors.

It’s a little strange but he probably does it so that Dave feels safer in the car with a complete stranger.

“Uh, thanks, I know you probably have somewhere you need to be.” Dave apologizes and the man just shakes his head, seemingly unperturbed by his new company.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind it. I’m going that way, anyhow, it’d do me no good to just leave you on the side of the road, especially so late at night. I’m Father James, by the way:”

“I’m Dave.”

He nods, glancing at Dave out the side of his eye before looking back towards the road.

“Sorry about the silence, the radio is busted for the time being.”

Dave shifts a little in his seat and shrugs, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s no problem, Father, really. How uh, how far is the nearest motel? I know you said it’s not a problem but I still don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

“Oh, it’s about fifteen minutes from here. I imagine it’d been doubly so on foot.”

Dave nodded, and they once again lapsed into silence. He wasn’t looking at James but he could feel his eyes on him, observing him and tracing over his skin like a touch.

It.. was uncomfortable, extremely so, but something about the discomfort warmed him low in his thighs and he clamped them together.

“How uh, how long have you been a priest, Father?” Something to get him to stop staring at him like that, he wants to get to the motel.

He feels like he should have walked.

“I’ve been a priest for years, dear boy, twenty, maybe? I started when I was eighteen, but it feels so long ago.” He laughs a little but his eyes are back on the road and Dave feels calmer.

_ Just keep his eyes on the road,  _ Dave tells himself,  _ and we’ll get there faster. _

James is still speaking, and then he pauses- glancing over at Dave for a moment before he speaks again.

“Do you believe in God, Dave?” It’s such a sudden question that the other has a hard time getting out the words before he finally forces them out, brow furrowed in confusion and now that weird feeling is back, James’ eyes are back on him.

“I.. no. My mom was religious but it never stuck to my brother and I.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah.. Twins.” He says softly, he’s staring out the windshield because he doesn’t want to look at the other man, but his eyes are so  _ heavy  _ on him.

He glances over, thankful for his shades, and the other man’s eyes drop away, back to the road.

Thank god. (He’ll ignore the irony).

“Is that.. a problem for you?” He asks, even though he’ll never see this man again. “Me not believing in god?”

James’s eyebrows went up, like the very thought was preposterous and he shook his head. 

“Oh, no, my child,” The way he says that,  _ my child,  _ it makes Dave’s face flush. “Don’t even think about such a thing. I cannot force you to believe, even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

He smiles, and Dave relaxes, and then he speaks again. 

“Though, it doesn’t stop you from being a blasphemer.”

Dave goes cold and James is watching him out the side of his eye like it’s nothing, and surely it’s been about fifteen minutes now, right? 

Right?

“I can’t judge you, however, I was the same. I am..  _ still..  _ the same.” His blue eyes are getting stormy, clouds that block out that light they held. 

His fingers clench around the steering wheel, and Dave is worried he’ll crash the car or that he’ll  _ attack him,  _ and he should have walked, he should have gone with that truck driver, even if he knew what he wanted. 

He should have done anything and everything but get in the car with this damned priest. 

“Consider it a confession.. but I’ve done so many terrible things. The sins of the flesh are nothing to scoff at, and the sins of the blood.. Those are even worse.”

Dave is slowly reaching for the door, minute movements so James doesn’t notice, if he can just yank the door open, keep him talking..

“Sins of the-of the blood?”

James shakes his head. “Incest. Murder. Though, incest isn’t really a sin, after all, Cain married his sister, did you know that?”

“N-no-“

“Heretics don’t talk about it much, they ignore the parts of the Bible that don’t work towards their benefit but.. so much of it is everything they hate. Homosexuality, murder, maiming..” He glances at Dave out the side of his eye.

_ “Rape.” _

Dave yanks on the door handle just as it locks, and it startles a sob out of him, and now he’s pulling at the door even though he knows it’s not going to open.

“Ah, ah, ah.. Don’t be a bad boy, Dave, this is your chance to repent. God always forgives.”

Dave is shaking, he’s scared, is James going to kill him? Is he honestly going to kill him?

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, Dave.” He shushes, in this soothing and fatherly voice and it makes Dave cry harder as the car slows to a stop.

He scoots away, presses himself against the door as James reaches over, making him flinch hard and he hits his head against the glass of the window.

James pays no mind, simply unbuckles him and pulls the belt over his head and then he unbuckles himself.

“This is a chance at repentance, Dave.” His voice is soft, like he’s honestly doing Dave a favor.

“Besides, I don’t think you’d mind this much, right?” He slides a hand down Dave’s stomach and it makes him  _ sick sick sick,  _ he wants to stop, he would rather James just kill him instead.

“You’re shaking so much.” He palms his hand over Dave’s crotch, tracing his delicate fingers along the zipper.

“I’m just trying to help you.”

Dave shakes his head, but he’s paralyzed, he’s so scared, he’s  _ so damn scared,  _ and he can’t move and now James is undoing his pants and yanking them down with his underwear, and he can’t do  _ anything to stop it. _

“Shh.. your heart is going to beat out of your chest.” Dave’s not hard and James is pulling him into his lap, holding him there when he starts to squirm and scream, pleading for help.

“Dave,” James says, but it does nothing to stop his yelling or flailing or the way he’s tried to throw his head back into James’ nose thrice already.

He grabs Dave by the hair and slams his head down into the steering wheel, delighting in the way he immediately went limp.

Dazed, not knocked out but now he was manageable and he pulled him back, the blond’s head lulling back onto his shoulder.

His shades had slipped off and he could see his eyes-  _ red.  _

Red as blood, red as Hellfire, red like the devil, red like sex and romance.

“Oh.. poor thing, poor little sheep.” He whispers, reaching between the seats to grab a spare bottle of lube, it was mostly full, he didn’t do this often.

He usually killed them but Dave felt different.

“Let me help you, shh, I’ll help you.” 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Dave has a concussion, his eyes are sort of glazed over and he isn’t fighting, he’s crying still though.

Soft sniffles and little sobs, barely above a whisper.

“Just hold still, I’ll be gentle with you. Lord knows that you need someone to be gentle, is that right?” 

Dave has scars, one that goes right through his eyebrow and another splitting his lip.

He can tell he’s a fighter, and he hadn’t run into him by chance. This was a way for both of them to repent themselves, and show that they were worthy in the eyes of God.

Starting with one finger, Dave starts to squirm more and now he’s whimpering, crying harder. 

“No, I don’t-I don’t want it, I don’t-“ He’s trying to get out of James’ lap but all it takes is an arm around his waist for him to be restrained, he’s so pliant like this.

One finger becomes two, Dave’s getting harder every time his fingers plunge in, even if he’s not touching his prostate.

“Oh.. I see, your body is tainted too.” It’s no surprise that Dave’s succumbed to the sins of sex, he’s a rather attractive young man, with his white-blond hair and freckles, even though he’s too thin and James can see his ribs in a worrying way.

Something about him reminds him of his own son. 

Maybe it’s his dazed eyes, or his crying, or the way he stopped fighting back once he realized he wouldn't make it out of this unscathed.

“Hold still.” James takes his time unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, mindful of the button as he lifted himself up to pull them down as much as he needed to.

Dave was so easy to open, so soft and  _ wet  _ inside, he can only imagine how he’s going to feel around him.

He’s careful though, even if Dave is not a virgin and should be punished much rougher, he can’t.

Not when he’s watching him with those teary and defeated eyes. 

Eyes that are red like roses.

“James-“

“Shh..”

The head of his cock bumps against Dave’s entrance, and Dave starts to squirm again, some of his fight coming back.

It quickly leaves him as soon as his cock starts to breach him, however, and he goes limp, but he’s shaking like he’s scared, James doesn’t think he ever stopped being scared.

“Ah..” The older man moans softly, eyes slipping closed as he slowly pushes the rest of the way in, and it makes Dave go tense, pushing up with his feet like he’s trying to get the other out of himself.

It doesn’t do much, all James does is grab his hips tightly and force him down, it makes him gasp and then James lifts him up and the process repeats.

Dave doesn’t want to moan, he doesn’t want James to think it feels good, or to think that he  _ wants  _ it when he clearly doesn’t, and he feels weak and open and vulnerable. He’s being forced to ride this man’s cock like he wants to be fucked by him.

_ It’s not fucking if you don’t ask for it,  _ Dave reminds himself, and even his inner thoughts sound broken and weak.  _ Rape, it’s rape, you don’t want it even if it feels good, you didn’t ask for it. _

He repeats that to himself as the pleasure seems to plateau, not getting better or worse and he can relax knowing that he hasn’t really made any noise other than the occasional whimper or gasp and-

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck fuck FUCK. _

Leave it to James to hit his prostate, dead on with his cock, he’s already stretching him wide and open and there’s lube and pre leaking between them making this sticky and wet mess but now he’s actively trying to make him moan and he almost did, almost.

He slaps a hand over his mouth and James responds with a swat against his hard and leaking red cock.

_ “Ah!”  _ It hurts, but it makes him moan into his hand, and James hasn’t stopped, slaps against his thighs and stomach, in a way that actually hurts and leaves red marks that might even fade into bruises.

It makes him sick knowing he’ll see this man’s marks on him.

Suddenly, though, he just completely stops, and Dave is shaking apart in his lap, crying harder. He’s told he was a crybaby when he was younger, it’s a horrible time to learn that nothing really changed.

“It’s okay, I just need to move us around, okay?” He has this patient and soft voice like everything is  _ okay  _ and Dave isn’t bawling his eyes out, and even if it doesn’t hurt physically, it hurts  _ so much  _ emotionally.

Dave doesn’t fight but he doesn’t help either, and soon he’s bent over the centre console, top half slumping down into his seat, hiding his face in his arms like that’ll make it better.

Maybe if he gets his mind far away from here, it will be.

Having James push in at this angle doesn’t make it easy, he can feel every inch and he has to bite his lip until he tastes blood to not make noise.

He’s always been a screamer, but it’s so much harder to hate this when James is trying to make him feel good.

“Dave..” His voice is such a  _ nice  _ one, soothing and fatherly, he mentioned having a son, has he ever raped him? Has he ever hurt him like this?

He fucks him with intent this time, every thrust is deep and hard and it makes Dave’s toes curl.

A hand soothes down his back, another up and down his side.

“You need to relax, Dave.. Relax and repent.. Be a good child.” 

Being called a  _ child  _ during this should have made his cock go limp, but instead it was the straw that broke the camel’s back as he moaned, immediately starting to cry again after.

James just shushes him and leans forward over him, it makes him push in deeper and Dave can feel himself leaking against his stomach and the plastic of the console is rough against him, but it’s something to grind against.

His head is getting all hazy with pleasure.

“There it is, just keep moaning.” James’ voice is soft and smooth and it’s like a caress.

“Stop crying, you don’t have to cry.” Dave frees one of his hands to wipe at his eyes but the tears keep coming but James doesn’t get angry.

“That’s okay, it’s a lot right now, isn’t it? You crying means you know what you’ve done wrong and you’re trying to be forgiven for that. I cannot speak for the Lord, but I think you have some potential.” 

Harder, rougher thrusts right where Dave needs them and something in him breaks, he doesn’t know what, all he knows is that he can’t get enough of what James is doing, and he  _ hates himself,  _ and he wants to be forgiven, even if he doesn’t know what he’s being forgiven for.

“Sorry,” He whispers, inhaling shakily. “I’m sorry-“

“Oh, it’s okay, you’re okay..” James soothes, hands now grasping his hips tightly to pull him back against him, and Dave is going to cum just like this, like some broken angel that was cast down from his perch.

Maybe this is what he deserves, for hurting Dirk and his mother, for not being the son and brother he always wanted to be.

A hand slides up the back of his neck and holds him down.

Dave moans when James cums inside of him, twitches like he can’t decide if he wants to pull away or push back against him.

It’s  _ hot  _ inside and when he pulls out, it’s hot against the inside of his thighs, smearing and mixing with the lube and pre and sweat on them, he feels so dirty now, but James is flipping him onto his back.

His jacket and shirt have slid up and they surround his face like blankets, he can barely see anything they don’t obscure, the roof of the car and the door is what fills his vision.

He can feel though, he feels James’ hand wrap around him, stroking slowly. 

Once, twice, and then he’s cumming and moaning and arching his back to get more, but James doesn’t stroke him through it.

He pulls him up and now he’s sitting back in the passenger seat properly, leaking cum onto the fabric, but he doesn’t really care, his head is fuzzy, like TV static, but he can feel James’ eyes on him.

“You did good..” Dave has a blank look on his flushed face, one that James is used to seeing on the faces of others but it doesn’t.. look right on Dave, it doesn’t fit, he shouldn’t look so.. empty.

“But maybe you should come home with me. That’s why you’re traveling, yes? Because you have nowhere else to go?”

He nods and James starts to drive again, it’s silent.

“I feel..”

He looks at the other and he smiles, this sort of  _ broken  _ smile.

“I feel so fucking dirty.”

The priest frowns and looks away.

“Do you want to feel clean?”

“Yes.”

“Then come with me.” He loves the feel of Dave’s skin, his hard to earn moans, the way his body wants so much that his conscience won’t allow him to have. 

“I’ll make you feel clean again.”

“You dirtied me.” He spits and James nods, he almost flinches away, something about Dave is wrathful, in this divine way. 

“Do you want to meet my son? He’s practically an angel in disguise, I’m sure of it. He’ll… he’ll make you feel clean again, I’m sure of it.”

“Is he anything like you?”

“No.” That hurts to say.

“Okay.”

They drive in silence, passing up the motel that was still shining a ‘vacancy’ sign, but neither of them mentioned it.

It leaves James to wonder if the sheep that was forcing himself to stay awake in the passenger seat of his car had ever needed saving in the first place.


End file.
